¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!
by HallowDraconis
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas para el Harrython 2011, un montón de regalos para Harry. Múltiples personajes, géneros y parejas, para resumir, un montón de locuras.
1. Reto1

Hola! Bueno, para quienes no lo conozcan, el Harrython es un evento que se realiza en un sitio del LiveJournal del mismo nombre. Unas chicas maravillosas han creado el Dracothon y luego el Harrython, la cosa es celebrar el cumpleaños de ambos personajes, se dan una serie de retos y se responden con fics o arts, es de lo más divertido! Yo lo he descubierto el año pasado pero sólo he leído, ahora he dejado la pereza y me he puesto a escribir, espero que les guste!

Les recomiendo pasarse por la comunidad de LJ, hay un montón de maravillosas historias y trabajos, seguro les encanta y claro, a participar el próximo año! quién sabe, tal vez pronto saquen el Drarrython! xD soñar no cuesta! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Reto:<strong> #01 - Gafas rotas y ropa enorme de segunda mano.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Es sólo un niño.<strong>

Arabella Figg ha sido la niñera de Harry Potter por más de 10 años, lo ha mantenido vigilado y a salvo, tal como Dumbledore se lo encomendó. Arabella sabe que se acerca el onceavo cumpleaños del chico, que pronto le será revelada la existencia de otro mundo, sabrá que es un mago.

Siempre se ha sentido mal por aburrir a Harry en sus visitas, pero sabe que los Dursley no le dejarían volver si supieran que se divierte, así que cuando lo dejan a su cuidado, le enseña fotos de gatos y antes de que llegue coloca trozos de repollo tras los muebles, se le ha ocurrido que a los niños seguro que no les gusta el olor a repollo.

Le gustaría recibirle con una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas recién horneadas, le gustaría hacerle sentir querido, porque Arabella le tiene cariño, lo ha visto crecer desde que no era más grande que el Sr. Tibbles, su gato. Porque sabe que Harry es sólo un niño, uno muy pequeño y demacrado, de gafas rotas y ropa enorme de segunda mano. Pero lo que más le pesa, es que sabe que es un niño triste y que tal vez esto no cambie en mucho tiempo.

Porque el pequeño Harry es la única esperanza del mundo mágico, porque sobre sus hombros recae una gran responsabilidad que él ni se imagina.

Arabella llora, porque no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo, porque sabe que sólo es un niño.


	2. Reto2

**Reto:** #02 – La infancia que no tuviste.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes<strong>: Harry Potter, mención de otros.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Una postal del pasado.<strong>

Es navidad, la primera en celebrarse después de la guerra, llevas ya varios días en la madriguera, vivirías aquí si fuera por Molly, pero te gusta la tranquilidad que hay ahora en casa de Sirius, bueno, ahora tu casa. Estás sentado frente a la chimenea, revisas el correo que se ha juntado en estos últimos días, Kreacher te lo ha llevado por la mañana y a la madriguera ha llegado otro tanto, medio mundo mágico te envía sus felicitaciones, cartas, fotografías, paquetes, postales. La mano te tiembla un poco al reconocer al remitente de una sobria postal:

Sr. Dudley Dursley.

4 Privet Drive.

Little Whinging, Surrey.

Es una sencilla imagen de un paisaje nevado, te sorprendes esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al leer el reverso, "Feliz Navidad Harry", no hay nada más. La semana pasada enviaste algunas postales desde un pequeño puesto en el Callejón Diagon, habías acompañado a Hermione y te convenció de mandar algunas también.

Sinceramente, no esperabas respuesta de la que enviaste a casa de tus tíos, pero aquí está, tu primo te la ha enviado, al parecer esa tregua del último día que le viste, sigue en pie. Desde ese día no habías pensado en ellos, en el que fue tu hogar por tanto tiempo, no es que tuvieras hermosos recuerdos que revivir.

Sabes que no tuviste la infancia más típica del mundo, que fue una época bastante solitaria, es algo curioso que ya no sientes el mismo vacío en el estómago al recordar aquellos días, lo ves como algo muy lejano, como si no fueras tú el dueño de tales recuerdos, sabes que los días de dormir en la alacena han quedado atrás.

Para ti, esos once años ya no cuentan, te quedas con el recuerdo de la despedida de los Dursley, con el envío de postales que supones continuará. Si te has de recordar como un niño, prefieres aquel primer invierno en Hogwarts, la primera guerra de nieve de tu vida. Hermione, Ron y tú, corriendo a orillas del lago, lanzándose bolas de nieve, riendo fuertemente cuando a Neville le cae encima toda una ronda de blancos misiles.

Escuchas un golpecito en la ventana, en cuanto la abres entra una pequeña lechuza blanca, moviéndose sin parar, tienes que sujetarla bien para poder tomar el paquete. Es una caja de ranas de chocolate, te la envía Luna junto con una fotografía de lo que supones es un árbol de navidad, trae una nota donde te indica que llegará en unas dos horas y que repartas las ranas porque son para un juego, ríes con ganas al pensar que tu infancia no ha hecho más que comenzar.


	3. Reto3

**Reto:** #03 – Insufriblemente idiota… y valiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Varios Slytherins.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Con serpientes no hay abrazos.<strong>

Pansy, Blaise y Theo están aburridos últimamente, así que pasar un rato en Malfoy Manor suena bien, es un hermoso día de verano en el que pueden ir a molestar a Draco.

Cuando llegan el rubio les recibe con una mueca malhumorada, que son Slytherins y los abrazos se los dejan a los Hufflepuffs, han pasado sólo un par de meses después de la guerra y se respira la calma. Draco no sabía si seguirían viéndose luego de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, tratándose de serpientes nunca supo si realmente su amistad era verdadera o si era sólo parte de una estrategia.

No es que fuera a preguntarles o que alguno fuera a decirlo, esas niñerías no eran para los miembros de la casa de Salazar, pero debía de aceptar que era bastante agradable el que reanudaran sus reuniones como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque era mucho lo que había cambiado, sus semblantes seguían algo demacrados, sus ojos estaban un poco ensombrecidos, como los de aquellos que han visto demasiado, las marcas de aquella época habían quedado no sólo en sus pieles.

No solían hablar de lo que había pasado, seguía siendo un tema espinoso para todos, seguía doliendo recordarlo. Seguía hiriendo su orgullo, porque al final siempre le recordaban, porque él terminó con esa guerra, porque fue él quien les devolvió su libertad.

Potter, el insufriblemente idiota de Potter, ese valiente cara rajada.


	4. Reto4

**Reto:** #04 – Una canción, para tu funeral.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Distracción antes del final.<strong>

El camino hacia el bosque prohibido nunca te había parecido más largo, desde que saliste del castillo sientes que has pasado días caminado y sólo has llegado hasta el lago.

Estás listo, sabes que no tienes alternativa, que sólo tú puedes detenerlo, sabes que debes hacerlo porque has jurado que nadie más morirá por ti.

Debiste haberte despedido de más personas, de todos tus amigos, aunque sabes que hubiera sido más difícil partir, qué pensarán todos cuando se enteren de tu partida? Te recordarán en algunos años? Le pondrán tu nombre a alguno de sus hijos?

Te preguntas si pondrán un cromo tuyo en las ranas de chocolate, si tendrás tu propio día o si harán alguna escoba con tu nombre. Se conseguirán otro mejor amigo Ron y Hermione? Tal vez Neville? Te borrará Luna del techo de su habitación donde tiene ese collage de sus amigos? Kreacher ocupará el lugar de Dobby en las cocinas de Hogwarts?

¿Las brujas de Macbeth compondrán una canción para tu funeral?

Te preguntas por qué estas preguntándote cosas tan estúpidas, y lo sabes. Porque vas a morir, porque justo ahora no eres más que un chiquillo con preguntas tontas sobre su propio funeral, un niño obligado a ser hombre de golpe y tienes miedo, así que tratas de distraerte como puedes, tratas de pensar en cualquier cosa que te haga olvidar que ya estás dentro del bosque, que a lo lejos puedes escuchar voces que murmuran, que te esperan.

Sacas la pequeña esfera dorada de tu bolsillo, ahora que estás tan cerca ya no te basta con distracciones, necesitas algo más de apoyo antes de que llegar al final, tu final.


	5. Reto5

**Reto:** #05 - Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para…

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Albus Potter  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeños accidentes en King Cross.<strong>

¿Dónde está el amor de tu vida cuando más le necesitas? Seguro chismeando con esa cotilla de Astoria, en cuanto Ginny, Luna y Hermione la habían visto en la estación, cada una le había aventado los hijos a sus respectivos maridos para irse a cuchichear como colegialas.

Debió de haberlo sospechado desde que vió aquella cara de concentración que Albus se traía, pero no fue hasta que captó un olor algo raro que empezó a temer lo inevitable.

Podía entender que Rolf emprendiera tan brillante huida, no lo conocía de hace mucho y supuso que esto era algo un poco personal. Pero, ¿Ron?, su mejor amigo y compañero auror, Ron "estaré contigo hasta el final, eres como mi hermano" Weasley, el muy desgraciado le había dado una mirada de muy mal disimulada repugnancia y se había largado sin ninguna explicación.

Estaba sólo en ésta misión, con un Albus de mirada llorosa que luce bastante incómodo, sentados en una banca en medio de una (muy oportunamente ahora, gracias) estación casi vacía y sin idea de cómo solucionar éste "problemita".

- ¡Oh, pero si es San Potter! ¿Has visto a la distinguida Señora Malfoy? Creo que la sabelotodo, la lunática y tu pequeña comadreja la han secuestrado de nuevo.

¡Santos calzones de Merlin! Que justo en éste momento llegue un estirado como Malfoy es lo único que faltaba y justo ahora ha captado mi actual dilema, veo que se ha enterado por esa sonrisa de suficiencia que me lanza, mientras acomoda mejor al pequeño Scorpius que se ha inclinado al ver a Albus.

- Pero que tenemos aquí, un pequeño y oloroso problema. ¿Demasiado para el elegido, Potter?

- Malfoy, mira que ahora no estoy para soportarte.

- Vamos Potty, uno que viene a animarte en tan "aromática" situación.

- Claro, por qué no lo pensé antes, tu sabrás que hacer, ¿cierto, hurón?, de seguro Scorp te lo hace todo el tiempo, con esa cara de asco que siempre te cargas. – Harry comienza a maniobrar para desatar aquel paquete pestilente.

- Estás de suerte, cara rajada, ahora mismo estoy de prisa, ya tendría que estar en el ministerio – discretamente el rubio se aleja con la nariz fruncida.

- Todos son unos cobardes, ni en los archienemigos se puede confiar ya – Un muy cabreado salvador del mundo mágico se está empezando a resignar, mejor empezar con éste sucio asunto.

- Le diré a la comadreja que venga a sacarte de tu suplicio, ya va siendo hora de que Astoria se aparezca, no vaya a ser que termine en tu misma "situación" – El rubio comienza a alejarse, pero claro nada es perfección para Harry Potter porque justo entonces comienza a escucharle…

- Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para… cambiar un pañal – Draco canturrea alegremente con una sonrisa descarada, meciendo a Scorpius al compás de la melodía –

Mientras el par de rubios se pierden tras una columna de la estación, un muy cabreado y avergonzado Harry sabe que en su próxima visita a Malfoy Manor, seguro que el rubio le molestará hasta hartarse y es que luego de la guerra muchas cosas han cambiado, pero los comentarios afilados de Draco siguen presente aunque ya no buscaban herir, ahora son un tipo de broma pesada que ya se encargaría de regresarle en la próxima cita de juegos de Albus y Scorpius, ya se le ocurrirá algo.


	6. Reto6

**Reto:** #06 – Dos escobas y una historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Está en tus venas"<strong>

La imagen de la brillante placa sigue fresca en su mente, su padre también era un buscador y al parecer de los buenos. No recuerda su rostro, pero no puede evitar sentir un chispazo de orgullo al saber que ha heredado algo de James Potter.

Camina, junto con Wood, a la entrada del estadio. Es su primer partido y van contra Slytherin. Sabe que Hermione no se equivoca, que todo lo sabe, espera que justo ahora no escoja el momento para no tener razón.

Sube a la escoba y se siente un poco más cerca del padre que nunca conoció, porque sabe que ambos pisaron ese mismo campo, que el también voló bajo ese mismo cielo.


	7. Reto7

**Reto:** #07 – Las cicatrices en el alma tampoco se desvanecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, mención de varios.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen, Angst  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cadenas que cargas.<strong>

Hermione tiene escrito "sangre sucia" en el brazo, eso bien lo sabe Harry, incluso ahora que la castaña sigue tratando de ocultarlo con mangas largas cada vez que le visita.

Luna tiene una pequeña línea sobre el ojo derecho, recuerdo de su estancia en Malfoy Manor, en ocasiones cuando charla con ella no puede evitar desviar el rostro de su mirada celeste, es entonces cuando la rubia toma su mano y la aprieta suavemente, siempre lo hace.

El brazo de Ron tiene la marca de aquella mal lograda aparición, Harry sabe que a veces le pica un poco cuando llega el invierno, el pelirrojo nunca se ha rascado en su presencia.

Neville tiene la espalda llena de cortes, nunca los ha visto, pero lo sabe, Sir Nicholas le ha contado a Harry que los Carrow marcaron a todo el ED como represalia por sus constantes levantamientos, no ha vuelto a dar un abrazo propiamente bien dado a ninguno de sus ex-compañeros.

Ginny le deja besar con detenimiento cada centímetro de piel marcada, Harry sabe que sus besos no desvanecerán las marcas por más que lo intente, pero los gemidos de la pelirroja son como un bálsamo para su alma.

Harry ha escuchado que las cicatrices con tanto significado sólo empiezan a desvanecerse cuando el corazón de quien las porta comienza a sanar, al mirarse al espejo nota que el rayo en su frente es el mismo que hace 10 años.


	8. Reto8

**Reto:** #08 – El amo de las reliquias de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Hermione Granger  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Prefiero una cerveza de mantequilla.<strong>

El día después de la batalla, Hermione, Ron y Harry han visitado la tumba de Dumbledore, tal como lo habían acordado con el ex-director, han colocado la varita de sauco dentro del féretro.

Hermione sabe que Ron ha tratado de disuadir a Harry para que conserve la varita, cosa que no ha conseguido, porque el chico de los anteojos está más que conforme con su antigua varita recién reparada.

La castaña siempre ha admirado ese espíritu desinteresado y generoso que el moreno tiene, sabe que Harry quiere una vida tranquila a partir de ahora, que le importa un comino ser el amo de las reliquias de la muerte.

Está segura de que nadie más que Harry podría haber sido el elegido.


	9. Reto9

**Reto:** #09 – Entre quidditch y pociones.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Lily Luna Potter.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>No será fácil, Sr. Potter.<strong>

James Sirius había heredado el talento natural para volar de James Potter, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Como era de esperarse, es el actual capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. También ha heredado la parte merodeadora de la familia, así que es cliente regular de Sortilegios Weasley.

Albus Severus Potter le ha tomado gusto a la asignatura de pociones, así que se ha unido al club del mismo nombre, puede encontrársele a diario en la biblioteca y visita regularmente al retrato del profesor Snape, a todos les queda claro que el talento lo ha heredado de Lily Potter.

Ginny está ahora un poco preocupada, ha llegado carta de la pequeña Lily, la primera ya que apenas ayer le han llevado a la estación. Es una Gryffindor, le ha discutido al sombrero porque la quería enviar a Slytherin, pero a ella le ha hecho más ilusión estar en la casa de los leones, así que se lo ha dejado bien claro al viejo sombrero.

Sabía que era probable que Lily no se pusiera e elegir entre quidditch y pociones, pero esperaba que tal vez fuera a unirse al club de adivinación con su prima Dominique. Aunque ahora que lo piensa bien, eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil, demasiado anti-Lily.

Cuando Harry ha llegado del ministerio, Ginny ha tratado de darle la noticia lo mejor que ha podido, pero el moreno no ha podido ocultar su conmoción, está dando vueltas en la cocina murmurando incoherencias, está preocupado por su pequeña, de seguro mañana visita Hogwarts para hablar con sus hijos y con los profesores, van a tener que ir armando un plan de acción para futuras contingencias.

Lily Luna Potter ha heredado de su padre, Harry Potter, la extraña capacidad de meterse en problemas sin buscarlo, y encima se ha enlistado en el club de duelo, faltando un año para que el torneo de los magos se celebre, en definitiva, esto no tiene buena pinta para el Sr. Potter.


	10. Reto10

**Reto:** #10 – Pregúntale a su retrato.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter, mención de varios.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Es familia, no dejes que opine lo contrario.<strong>

Es casi de madrugada cuando se escucha un pequeño golpe en la ventana, Harry da un salto y sale de la cama, con aquel reflejo automático que le ha dejado el entrenamiento de auror. Ginny ha volteado somnolienta y le ha dicho que es Pigfarts, la lechuza de Albus, ríe entre sueños porque como siempre Harry está alerta, varita en mano y… sin gafas.

Harry deja entrar al ave y desata el pergamino que lleva atado, luego de darle unos bocadillos que están junto a la ventana, la blanca lechuza se pierde en el horizonte. Es la primera carta que Albus envía desde Hogwarts, sólo han transcurrido unas horas desde que lo han acompañado hasta la estación, supone que Al no podría dormir sin contarles sobre la ceremonia de selección, estaba tan nervioso.

Harry también está un poco inquieto, estrujando la carta sin decidirse a abrirla, Ginny le ha dicho que seguro Albus apreciará más una respuesta de su padre y se ha vuelto a dormir como un tronco.

Decide bajar al estudio para responderle con propiedad a su hijo, ya sentado en un inmenso sillón junto a la chimenea, se da cuenta que la noticia le ha sentado mejor de lo que creía, su pequeño está en Slytherin, James se ha hecho un pequeño berrinche pero al final le ha dicho a Albus que los hermanos son más importantes que las casas, Harry sabía que al final no sería un problema, esos dos se quieren demasiado.

Lo que le hace sonreír con malicia es el reto de las buenas nuevas, su hijo ya ha hecho amistades, Scorpius Malfoy será su compañero de habitación y al parecer se han llevado de las mil maravillas.

Se pregunta si la primera lechuza ya habrá llegado a Malfoy Manor, lo que daría por ver la cara del hurón cuando se entere, tal vez sería conveniente enviarle una nota para ver si está de acuerdo con que los chicos sean amigos, supone que sí porque sabe que el rubio ha cambiado un montón luego de la guerra.

De igual forma le hace gracia pensar en que seguramente en Navidades conocerán a Scorpius, mañana mismo visitará a Molly para informarle que serán necesarios tres jerseys más para las vacaciones, seguro que a Ron le agrada la idea.

El resto de la carta es un ir y venir de preguntas sobre lo que ha oído de sus compañeros, sobre el basilisco, la cámara de los secretos, el torneo de los tres magos y un montón de datos que Harry hasta el momento no ha explicado a Albus, parece que tendrá una larga carta por escribir, al menos ya ha tenido como práctica la que le escribió a James hace unos años.

Al final le cuenta que todos los profesores han hablado un poco con él y le han avisado que mientras esté en Hogwarts ya no les podrá llamar tíos, claro que ya se lo imaginaba, igual le han dado consejos y ánimos desde que llegó. La profesora McGonagall le ha dicho que el profesor Dumbledore quiere darle la bienvenida en persona, mañana después de Herbología le llevará a conocer el retrato.

Albus le pregunta si será posible que también esté ahí el retrato del profesor Snape, le hace ilusión conocerle desde que Harry le habló de él antes de subir al tren, Scorpius le ha contado que han hablado un poco de Severus Snape luego de platicar sobre sus nombres completos, le cuenta que el de Scorp es Hyperion.

Harry termina la carta luego de casi dos horas de escritura, no han quedado resueltas todas las dudas de Al, pero le promete que en Navidad le contará lo que quiera. Ha preferido preparar a su hijo para el encuentro con los ex-directores, le asegura que a Dumbledore le encantará conocerlo, y que le envíe sus saludos.

En cuanto al profesor Snape, el asunto es más complejo, le pide que sea educado y que no se tome a mal si algún comentario del profesor resulta algo pesado, le cuenta que enseñaba pociones, así que tal vez podría contarle algo al respecto, ya que es la materia favorita de su hijo y ya se ha leído un par de libros.

Antes de firmar y enviar la carta duda un poco, sabe que no debería, que ya está lo bastante mayor como para dejarse de niñerías, que Hermione y Ginny de seguro le reprenden, pero al final, el lado merodeador suena demasiado divertido, toma la pluma nuevamente y agrega un último comentario:

_Pd: Si quieres saber más sobre los Slytherins, pregúntale a su retrato. Ah, y siéntete libre de llamarle tío Snape, tal vez no le agrade, pero lo es. Es familia, no dejes que opine lo contrario._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Los asuntos muggles me llevan lejos del ordenador, me faltan retos que añadir, ya que fueron 19 retos, algunos especiales y otros que repetí la respuesta xD Espero subirlos pronto. Si has leído hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias!, espero que te estén gustando estas locuras._  
><em>


	11. Reto 11

**Reto:** #11 – Los duelos que tuviste a escondidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, un montón de críos.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>El ministerio de magia espacial.<strong>

Está sólo desde hace ya un buen rato, ha perdido al resto de su equipo luego del primer enfrentamiento, sabe que está lejos del punto de reunión que han acordado, puede sentir que el enemigo anda cerca.

Ha logrado llegar hasta un área cubierta por frondosos arbustos, se esconde tras uno y empuña la varita, listo para actuar.

- ¡Toma esto, malvado! Quedas detenido en nombre del ministerio de magia espacial.

Harry escucha lo que parece ser una mezcla de la imitación de ruido de balas y sables de la guerra de las galaxias. Ha sido descubierto por James Sirius Potter, el mejor auror de la galaxia.

Observa a su hijo agitando una rama que hoy sirve como poderosa varita, de pronto siente la presión de dos pequeños cuerpos que han caído sobre él, Scorpius y Rose lo tienen ya capturado.

- Te dije que escogiéramos a Weasley.

Astoria Malfoy sale detrás de unos arbustos, su esposo le ayuda a incorporase, es obvio que a los rubios no les cae bien la derrota. Hoy le ha tocado estar en el equipo de "las poderosas y elegantes serpientes", usualmente es Luna quien ocupa su puesto, pero hoy se ha quedado en la cocina con Ginny para terminar el pastel de los gemelos.

Los chicos se han alejado ya del campo de batalla, para jugar un poco de quidditch antes de que sea hora de entrar a casa, por hoy "el ministerio de magia espacial" ha ganado el duelo y estás seguro de que tu equipo te dejará solo para cumplir con la condena de bando perdedor, así que mejor te vas ya a poner la mesa para la cena.


	12. Reto 12

**Reto:** #12 – El ejército que nunca fue realmente de Dumbledore, sino de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter y alguien del ED.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin dudar.<strong>

El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan, no se han recibido noticias desde hace meses. Has llegado a dudar que regrese, no vas a negarlo, es difícil mantener la esperanza, pero al final lo haces, porque tu lealtad ya ha tomado bando.

Sientes que algo caliente en el bolsillo, es el galeón falso con el que se comunican, se te forma un nudo en el estómago, ¿será posible?

_Harry en Hogwarts. Aparecerse en cabeza de puerco._

No has terminado de leer el mensaje cuando ya estás de pie, varita en mano, con el cuerpo ya girado en dirección a la salida más próxima. No hay nada que pensar, has tomado esa decisión desde hace tiempo.

Escuchas un pequeño plop que acompaña a la singular sensación de aparecerte, al llegar a la sombría taberna, te encuentras frente a caras conocidas que intercambian sonrisas cómplices.

Ha llegado la hora, el ED te necesita, Harry te necesita.


	13. Reto 13

**Reto:** #13 – Y el sombrero no dijo Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen, Parody.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>En realidad, fue bastante sencillo.<strong>

Lo último que vi, antes de que el sombrero tapara mis ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que me miraba fijo. Luego todo fue el oscuro interior del sombrero, esperé durante un momento y entonces lo escuché.

- Mmm- dijo una vocecita - Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Me aferré a los bordes del taburete, estaba bastante nervioso, no quería quedar en Slytherin, todos se veían bastante rudos y luego de Dudley no tenía mucho ánimo de que me siguieran molestando.

Recordé entonces la canción del sombrero, no me iba mucho ser valiente (aquí estaba, con el sombrero puesto y de lo más asustado), lo de la sabiduría también lo dudaba, siempre me metía en problemas por lo que tío Vernon llamaba, mis tonterías. Podría ser donde ese fantasma de fraile había dicho, se veía amable y no es que le importara el trabajo pesado, además había visto que en la mesa de los chicos de amarillo y negro, todos sonreían, parecían divertidos.

—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Fue entonces cuando conocí a Hannah y Justin, nos volvimos inseparables, no permitieron que fuera solo a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, lealtad ante todo, nos escondimos un tiempo en el caldero chorreante, que era de Tom, el tío de Hannah y luego comenzamos nuestro viaje al estilo muggle, los padres de Justin eran unos empresarios muy ricos, él tuvo que modificarles la memoria y con los fondos de sus cuentas pudimos emprender la búsqueda.

- Papi, ¿es cierto que los encontraron en tan sólo un mes?

- Así es James, recuerda que los Hufflepuffs son particularmente buenos buscadores.


	14. Reto 14

**Reto:** #14 – "Para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura" El problema es que nunca aprendiste a organizarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>No exactamente.<strong>

- ¿Estás comparando el casarte conmigo con la muerte?

- ¡No! No me refería a eso, es sólo que… ¡no lo sé!, quiero decir que podemos encontrar la forma de arreglarnos, que no tendrías que dejar el equipo. Te quiero, Ginny. Quiero que vivamos en Grimmauld place, que tengamos un montón de hijos, que sean pelirrojos como tú, quiero verte todos los días, que nos llegue el correo a la misma dirección.

- ¿Qué nos llegue el correo a la misma dirección?

- Si, bueno, tu sabes, cosas de gente casada.

- Shhh, Harry. Yo también te quiero, lo sabes. Creo que tienes razón, podemos organizarnos para que funcione, aunque creo que no es tu fuerte, no muchos chicos inician una proposición hablando de la vida después de la muerte.

- Lo sé, lo siento. No sonaba tan mal cuando lo había planeado.

- Esa fue una frase de Dumbledore, ¿cierto?

- Sí, pensé que me haría parecer listo.

- ¡Oh, Harry! No me enamoré de ti por ser listo.

- Emm, ¿gracias?

- Te amo por quien eres, Harry, sólo Harry. A tu lado la vida después de la muerte seguro será una aventura.


	15. Reto 15

**Reto:** #15 – "Los alumnos pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo". ¿Por qué le compraste a Albus un hurón?

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo llamaremos Tom.<strong>

Luna ha pasado por su ahijado desde temprano, lo llevará al callejón Diagon para comprar lo que falta de su lista de cosas necesarias para ir a Hogwarts, es hora de comprar una mascota.

Todo empezó cuando Harry le regaló a Teddy una lechuza, luego Hermione y Ron le dieron una a James, así que Luna le ha dicho que sería lindo volverlo tradición, sólo que Albus no estaba muy conforme con la idea de tener una lechuza, las aves no eran lo suyo, así que Luna decidió llevar al pequeño a escoger el mismo la clase de mascota que le gustara más.

Harry le había comentado a la rubia que, de acuerdo a la carta de Hogwarts, Albus podría escoger un gato o un sapo, Luna le había dicho que aquello no tenía importancia, que Al sería libre de escoger entre algunas otras especies más "exóticas", ventajas de ser el ahijado del director Longbottom. Harry sólo esperaba que ese par no llegara con un thestral.

Al salir del ministerio Harry se aparece en Grimmauld place, Ginny le recibe con un beso, se sientan a platicar y tomar el té en el salón. Su hijo no ha regresado aún, Luna ha enviado a su patronus para avisarle que se han encontrado con los Malfoy, así que irán por un helado.

No llevan mucho rato en el salón, cuando ven salir por la chimenea a Luna y Albus, cargados con bolsas llenas de dulces, libros, ingredientes para pociones y una jaula plateada. Harry casi se ahoga con el té al ver al curioso animal que está dentro.

- Luna, ¿le has comprado un hurón a Albus?

- Por supuesto Ginny, son animales muy listos, más que un perro, además de ser magníficos guardianes, es el enemigo natural del Blibbering Humdinger, Albus estará muy seguro en su compañía. Hemos estado de suerte de conseguir uno albino, al parecer es bastante raro encontrar uno con ojos negros.

- ¿Lo ha visto Malfoy? – Harry no puede reprimir una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa.

- En realidad, él mismo nos ha ayudado a escogerlo, incluso quería comprarlo él mismo, pero le dije que ya le llegaría el turno de comprar su mascota cuando Lily entre a Hogwarts.

- ¿De verdad? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. – El moreno se acerca para tomar la jaula y sacar al blanco animal, entonces pasa lo invitable - ¡Ouch! ¡Me ha mordido!

Ginny suelta una estridente carcajada, mientras toma al pequeño hurón antes de que Harry le arroje a la chimenea, parece muy suave y lindo, de inmediato se sube por su brazo y se acomoda sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

Todos ríen al ver la mirada hostil que se dirige el mago y la mascota. Genial, el animalejo le odia, ¿es que Malfoy se ha sacado la licencia de animago?


	16. Reto 16

**Reto:** #16 – Tú eres "Harry Freakin Potter"

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lily Luna Potter.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Puedes llamarme el elegido.<strong>

Harry está sentado en su sillón favorito, frente a la chimenea, pareciera ser un tranquilo y normal día de invierno en Grimmauld Place, claro que la cosa no podría ser más distinta. El actual jefe del departamento de aurores observa en silencio la danza de las llamas, sabe que todos en la casa le han evitado desde la mañana, Ginny no le habla desde hace dos días.

Todo por la carta que ha llegado de Hogwarts, Lily les ha contado que llevará un chico para navidad, un "amigo" de Gryffindor, Harry ha estado con el peor humor desde que leyó esas líneas, su esposa ha tratado de hablar con él pero está igual que Ron cuando se enteró que Lorcan salía con Rose.

Incluso es posible que lo de Ron fuera más sencillo, porque Rose tenía a Luna de su parte y el pelirrojo era uno de sus mejores amigos, ahora Harry ha montado diversos berrinches por la casa, porque nunca ha escuchado sobre el tal Darrin (en realidad es Darren, pero parece que Harry no escucha a Ginny cuando le corrige).

Harry sabe que está actuando como un chiquillo, pero no puede evitarlo, porque Lily es su princesa y es difícil pensar que ella ya tiene dieciséis, que ya no será pequeña Lililú. Por eso ha llamado a la caballería, Ron le ha dicho que estará ahí para dejarle bien claro a Darrin que estará bien vigilado, siempre puede contar con el padrino de Lily para esta clase de situaciones.

Escucha la risa de Lily al pasar por la puerta principal, Ginny le mira con el ceño fruncido al salir de la cocina, entonces lo ve, es un poco más alto que Lily, moreno y con actitud sospechosa (claro Harry, claro), siente un pequeño mareo cuando ve que tiene bien sujeta la mano de su princesa.

- ¡Hola papi! mira, éste es Darren, el amigo del que les hablé en mi carta, ¿recuerdas? – Te sientes un poco culpable porque tu princesa te mira con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando, ¡oh, no!, está utilizando esa mirada de "si no me salgo con la mía es porque no me quieres".

Harry se siente un poco derrotado, al final tendrá que comportarse civilizadamente, ni hablar, ya encontrará la manera de quedarse a solas con el chico para "charlar" un rato.

- Un gusto Darrin… emm… Darren.

El tal Darren tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y lo mira fijamente, se le nota algo descompuesto y se ha puesto un poco blanco, Harry rompe el silencio tendiéndole la mano y le dirige un su mejor mirada de hielo. ¿Qué le pasa a éste chico?

- ¿Tu padre es Harry Potter? ¿Ése Harry Potter?– El chico ha soltado la mano de Ginny, le mira por un momento y da un paso hacia atrás.

- Emm… si, pensé que ya lo sabías.

- ¿Has conocido a Janeth Potter? ¡Su padre también se llama Harry!, ¡además me has dicho que tu padre trabajaba en una oficina del ministerio!

- Pues sí, en la oficina de aurores. Ok, en el departamento de aurores. No sabía que el padre de Janeth se llamara Harry.

- ¡PorMerlín, Lily! ¿Cómo no me lo has contado?, tu padre es ése Harry Potter, ¡Harry "Freakin" Potter!

- ¡Oh, sí!, el mismo. Ya sabes, el niño que vivió, el elegido, el amo de las reliquias de la muerte, ¿es que acaso vives debajo de una roca, chico? – Ron ha hecho su entrada triunfal, ya sabía Harry que su amigo no le defraudaría. Detrás ve a una cabreada Hermione, seguro que más tarde se junta con Ginny para regañarle.

El resto de la velada resulta muy divertida para Harry, sabe que el chico le mira con expresión angustiada mientras Ron relata lo mejor de sus aventuras en Hogwarts y como aurores. Ha hecho mucho énfasis en su domino de las maldiciones y sus conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras.

Al final el chico se ha retirado justo después del postre, despidiéndose de Ginny con un ligero apretón de manos, Harry se ha puesto de acuerdo con Ron y ambos le han observado desde una ventana, señalándole con sus varitas. El chico ha tropezado un poco y luego se ha echado a correr.

- Nunca voy a casarme, ¿cierto? Acabaré en una casa llena de gatos. – Lily se deja caer en el sillón donde estaba su padre, con las manos sobre la cabeza piensa que la huida de Darren ha sido bastante ridícula, al final el chico no era como pensaba.

- Bueno, si quieres podemos pasarnos mañana por el Callejón Diagon a comprar algunos.

Lily le dirige una mirada que hace que Harry tiemble un poco, si los ojos pudieran lanzar avadas, de seguro ya estaría tendido en medio de la sala.


	17. Reto 17

**Reto:** #17 – Tienes los ojos de tu madre y eres igual a tu padre, pero algunas veces quisieras ser más que el reflejo de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G, bastante fluff.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando te veo.<strong>

Han coincidido con Astoria en la fiesta del ministerio, Draco se ha ido con ella para hablar de todos esos chismes de clase alta que sabes que al rubio le encantan, tu has preferido disfrutar de una copa de vino y hablar con Neville sobre tu próxima visita a Hogwarts, como profesor invitado de DCAO.

Es tarde y estás un poco cansado, así que buscas a tu pareja recorriendo el salón con la mirada, aprietas un poco los puños al encontrarlo charlando con Nott, demasiado cerca, demasiado alegres, ¿en dónde demonios se ha metido Astoria?

El rubio siente el peso de tu mirada y voltea sonriendo, agita la mano y te invita a acercarte, a regañadientes saludas al amigo de tu novio, que te mira con socarronería, cuando se despiden te da una palmada en la espalda y se aleja moviendo la cabeza, Nott sabe que estás celoso.

Sabes que Theo es sólo un amigo para Draco, y que es un buen tipo, pero no puedes evitar recordar que antes de formalizar su relación, en una de tantas borracheras que habían compartido, Draco te había confesado que era justo su tipo de hombre.

Que le gustaban rubios, un poco menos que él, de ojos oscuros y de cuerpo fuerte, la descripción perfecta de Nott. Llegas a casa en silencio y alegando que estás cansado te vas rápidamente a la habitación, donde finges dormir hasta que escuchas la pausada respiración de Draco.

Suspiras, al menos lo del cuerpo si lo cumples, el entrenamiento de auror te ha dado frutos, pero el resto, ¿se aburrirá algún día Draco?, amas tener los ojos de tu madre y el parecerte tanto a tu padre, pero algunas veces quisieras ser más que el reflejo de ellos, sabes que es una tontería, pero te imaginas si pudieras ser rubio, con ojos oscuros como la noche, quisieras ser el hombre de sus sueños.

Volteas para admirarle mientras duerme, te sorprende encontrarlo mirándote fijamente, cada vez que te mira sientes que una corriente eléctrica sube por tu espalda, es miedo, no como el que sentiste al entrar al bosque prohibido, es más como una inquietud que te asfixia, porque te sientes frágil, vulnerable, como si él pudiera ver demasiado dentro de ti.

- Me pregunto si nuestros hijos serán tan testarudos como tú.

Lo besas, como si la vida se te fuera en ello, seguro que desde hace horas sabe lo que piensas, a su manera te ha dejado claro que te ama por lo que eres, con los ojos verdes y el cabello oscuro, por las manos que sientes que te recorren, supones que el requisito del cuerpo sí que lo cumples.


	18. Reto 18

**Reto:** #18 – Los hijos de Harry Potter o cómo un nombre puede marcar tu vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Albus Severus Potter, un montón de críos.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Los nuevos galeones falsos.<strong>

Albus está cansado de ser un Potter. No, no es que quiera una familia diferente, ama a su padre, es su héroe, su mejor amigo. Lo que a Albus le molesta es ser hijo de "ése" Harry Potter.

Desde que puso un pie en King Cross ha sentido la mirada de sus compañeros, escuchando sus murmullos, soportando a todos aquellos que se le presentaban; luego el sombrero lo ha echado a Slytherin, no es que le molestara, pero al parecer la mitad de su casa cree que deben odiarle por ser un Potter.

El sólo quiere que le dejen a solas, practicando en el club de pociones, paseando con Rose y Scorp, visitando a Hagrid, haciendo las cosas que le gustan. Sabe que su hermano ama la atención de ser el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico, quisiera ser como él, pero no puede, después de dos años en Hogwarts, siguen incomodándole las miradas que atrae con el simple hecho de entrar al comedor.

No quiere que le manden cartas con peticiones para su padre, que le pidan que les presente al elegido, que le reten a duelo todos los días, que el profesor de DCAO le mire sorprendido cuando él no sabe la respuesta, quiere ser tan invisible como cuando trae la capa de su padre puesta.

Sobre todo hoy, ha salido un poco tarde del club y va corriendo por el pasillo hacia el lago, donde ha quedado de verse con sus primos, siente entonces que ha chocado con una pared, que no es más que Bulstrode, Nott y Pucey.

Desde el suelo ve como los tres le apuntan con sus varitas, mientras le muestran lo que supone es su sonrisa más malévola, cierra los ojos esperando a que le envíen las maldiciones.

- ¡Levicorpus!

Albus abre los ojos para encontrarse a los tres Slytherins colgados por los tobillos, flotando a más de dos metros del suelo, Lily le tiende la mano para que se levante.

- Tardabas demasiado, Al.

En la mano derecha nota que Lily tiene bien sujeto el galeón falso que todos los primos tienen, los ha creado Hugo después de que tío Neville les mostrara el suyo del ED, le han añadido algunos cambios y funciona perfecto como una alarma para reunir a todos los Potter/Weasley/Longbottom/Malfoy/Scamander.

Empieza a escuchar el sonido de un grupo que se acerca, es su increíblemente gran familia, sonríe al pensar que después de todo, no es tan malo ser un Potter.


	19. Reto 19

**Reto:** #19 – El valor de una sonrisa en la batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, un montón de magos y brujas.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>La sonrisa de…<strong>

Hagrid, genuina… la primera que recibes en tu vida, "Eres un mago, Harry".

Ron, sincera… el pacto de hermanos que inició con un festín de dulces en el vagón.

Neville, leal… con el rostro marcado por su valentía, enfrentando al Sr. Tenebroso en tu nombre.

Ginny, radiante… la que esperas ver cada día, por el resto de tu vida.

Sirius, cómplice… luchando a tu lado, como iguales.

James y Lily… incondicional, acompañándote en los momentos más difíciles, hasta el final.

McGonagall, halagada… te ha educado y protegido, no permitirás que un mortífago le insulte.

Molly, cálida… reconfortándote como nunca lo habían hecho, con ese consuelo maternal tan suyo.

Arthur, curiosa… interrogándote sobre la utilidad del patito de hule.

Fred y George, maliciosa… aligerando las situaciones tensas, entrenando a futuros merodeadores.

Severus, profunda… recordando, amando, por siempre.

Lupin, melancólica… por los viejos tiempos llenos de paseos a la luz de la luna.

Tonks, brillante… entregándote su más preciado tesoro. "Serás su padrino, Harry".

Luna, esperanzadora… cuando te recuerda que algún día te reunirás con aquellos tras del velo.

Draco, conciliadora… firmando una tácita tregua en King Cross, quizá hasta una futura amistad.

Hermione, incómoda… cuando tomas su mano y bailan, desesperados, pero juntos.

Dumbledore, afectuosa… llena de conocimiento, de astucia, de confianza.

James, Albus y Lily, mágica, tu más preciado tesoro.

Cada una tan distinta, tan preciada. A lo largo de interminables batallas han sido tu apoyo, tu fuerza, tu razón para seguir, la guerra la has ganado gracias a sus sonrisas.

* * *

><p>Oficialmente hasta aquí llegan los retos del harrython, pero subiré algunos más porque hay retos especiales y repetí algunos. Gracias a todos los que leen, he visto que tengo un montón de visitas! Sería genial saber si les gustaron mis respuestas a los retos! reviews please? :)<p>

Por cierto, ando buscando inspiración tipo Live Journal, alguna tabla de retos que me puedan recomendar? alguna comunidad? me ha gustado un montón la dinámica del Harrython así que me gustaría encontrar algo similar, si conocen alguna plis díganme, se los agradeceré cual elfo doméstico liberado (Dobby, no Kreacher jojojo) :D


	20. Reto Especial

**Reto Especial: ****El regalo perfecto, para un mago no tan perfecto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Slash, Mpreg  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Harry:<em>

_Feliz cumpleaños. Esperamos que tú y Draco se estén divirtiendo mucho en París, tengan cuidado. _

_Te escribo para contarte que han llegado un montón de lechuzas a la mansión, han llegado varios paquetes por tu cumpleaños, ¿quieres que Kreacher los lleve a la mansión Black?, me he tomado la libertad de colocarlos en su habitación, al menos los más pequeños._

_La señorita Lovegood te ha mandado un paquete que se mueve, Lucius me ha prohibido recibirlo, se lo hemos enviado a los Weasley por ahora._

_Ron y Hermione han pasado a buscarte, esperan que les avisen en cuanto regresen, no les he comentado nada porque supongo que preferirán hacerlo en persona. Tal vez podríamos anunciarlo en una fiesta, ¿qué te parece?. Por cierto, ¿regresarán pronto?, Lucius está un tanto inquieto._

_Le he contado a Andrómeda, hemos salido de compras, ya verás cómo te encantará la ropita que hemos comprado, hay verde y roja también, no te preocupes._

_Lucius te manda saludos y parece ahora más inquieto, le he dicho que ustedes seguro se están divirtiendo…_

Harry puede imaginar que el patriarca de los Malfoy le ha arrebatado la carta a Cissy, al final puede ver un corto mensaje con una letra algo más desordenada, definitivamente Lucius ha recargado de más la pluma.

_**Draco no es un regalo, Potter. Así que devuélvelo ya, necesita de nuestros cuidados en su estado. Hablo en serio, Potter, regresen ya.**_

Otra vez la fina letra de Narcissa regresa para despedirles.

_Con amor, los Malfoy._

Harry observa al rubio que duerme profundamente sobre sus piernas. Hace tres días que Draco le ha dado la sorpresa, así que Harry se lo ha llevado de la mansión para agradecerle por tan hermoso regalo, el mejor de su vida. Acaricia distraídamente el vientre del rubio, ríe pensando en el pobre de Lucius, ha resultado ser un abuelo impaciente.

Mañana le dirá a Draco que es hora de volver a casa.


	21. Reto Especial Again! xD

**Reto Especial: ****El regalo perfecto, para un mago no tan perfecto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes: <strong>Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G, mmm pues hay algunas malas palabras xD  
><strong>Género:<strong> Slash, Humor.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu amante francés.<strong>

Harry sabe que Draco trama algo, ha visitado Malfoy Manor con más frecuencia que nunca, todas las tardes le ha dado el mismo pretexto, tomar el té con Narcissa, que está bastante sola pues Lucius ha salido de viaje por negocios.

Vale, tiene bastante lógica, o al menos la tenía. Porque esa misma tarde ha visto a los Malfoy pasear por el callejón Diagon, sin Draco, que ha vuelto a Grimmauld Place hasta la noche.

Al día siguiente Harry coge su capa y sigue al rubio, no es que desconfíe de él, claro. No es que pueda llegar a pensar que le engaña con algún famoso jugador de quidditch que ha conocido en alguno de sus viajes de negocios, que tenga algún nombre extranjero algo estúpido como Bruno, que se reúnan a diario planeando salir del país y vivir en Francia. Eso no lo ha pensado, ni por un momento.

Si lleva la varita fuertemente sujeta es por mera precaución, instinto de auror. No que vaya a soltarle unos cuantos crucios a alguien, como por ejemplo, algún jugador de quidditch llamado Bruno.

Con pensamientos tan profundos, llega hasta Malfoy Manor. Perfecto, no es ningún motel de segunda ni algún caro hotel cinco estrellas, como en los que se quedan algunos famosos jugadores de quidditch, seguro que hay algunos Brunos registrados en los hoteles de Londres.

Sigue a Malfoy hasta el sótano y lo que observa al entrar le deja pasmado. El frío en la habitación aumenta, siente aquel sentimiento de profunda tristeza y terror combinados. Draco ha liberado un dementor de lo que parece ser un extraño armario. ¿Qué demonios está pensando?

- Expecto patronum.

Harry nota que ha Draco le tiembla la mano, que cierra un momento los ojos buscando concentrarse. Ya se ha quitado la capa y con la varita en alto se dispone a conjurar su patronus.

Entonces lo ve, poco a poco un haz de luz comienza a salir de la varita, es como una espesa niebla que se hace más fuerte mientas encierra a la espeluznante criatura. El calor vuelve a inundar el húmedo sótano.

- En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué es lo que te propones, Malfoy?, ¿acaso buscar morir? ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿cómo demonios has conseguido esa cosa?

El rubio voltea asustado, su novio le está dedicando una mirada mortal que no veía desde sus tiempos de rivalidad adolescente, ¿acaso le ha seguido?, mejor piensa en sacar alguna distracción rápido porque el pelinegro se acerca lentamente con la varita en mano y con al parecer, no muy buenas intenciones, está demasiado cabreado. Ok, hora de entregarle su regalo, incluso aunque falta un semana y que era una sorpresa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Esa frase descoloca bastante al pelinegro, que voltea hacia donde señala Draco, ahí, en la esquina de la habitación, se encuentra una cierva plateada, que se acerca y toca su pierna con el hocico, como invitándole a tocarla.

- Pero, ¿cómo?

- Le he preguntado a Granger, claro. Aunque he tardado bastante en agarrarle el truco, ya sabes, los dementores distraen bastante.

- ¿por qué?

El rubio se ha volteado rápidamente, pero Harry ha notado su intenso sonrojo, entonces escucha su voz un tanto afectada.

- En la fiesta del rarito ese de Scamander, mientras te has largado con tus amigotes comadrejas, estaba sentado leyendo el periódico cuando todos los críos entraron a escuchar una historia de la Lunática, y pues, estado ahí la he tenido que escuchar. Les contó una historia sin sentido sobre dos conejos plateados que hablan y llevan mensajes a cualquier lugar, pensaba que eran puras tonterías de esas que siempre cuenta. Pero entonces levanto la varita y salió un conejo plateado, le hizo hablar y correr por toda la sala. Al final les ha dicho que el conejo faltante era el de Scamander, ahí empezó con lo de las almas gemelas y demás cursilerías. Luego investigué un poco y pues, no lo sé, me ha quedado la duda, maldita sea, ¿y si es cierto lo que dice la Lunática?, y si…

Harry se acerca y gira al rubio hasta que sus frentes están juntas, le mira con intensidad, intentando transmitirle lo que significa para él ese gesto, esa muestra de amor tan profunda que el rubio le ha regalado. Entonces le besa, es un beso hambriento, desesperado, lo prolonga tanto como sus pulmones se lo permiten. Cuando al fin se separan le mira divertido, con una sonrisa maliciosa que Draco no sabe interpretar.

- Gracias, _querida_.

- ¿querida? ¿de qué rayos hablas?

- Expecto patronum

La figura de un gallardo ciervo aparece a mitad de la habitación, enseguida se desliza junto al pratronus del rubio y le hociquea, en un gesto que a Draco le parece un ligero beso. Está maravillado, rebozando de alegría, lo que dijo esa Lunática es cierto, Harry es su alma gemela.

Todo es felicidad en la mente del rubio, hasta que comprende el último comentario que el pelinegro ha soltado.

- Potter de mierda, ¡Furunculus!

Esa noche Harry Potter duerme en San Mungo, la siguiente en el sillón de la planta baja de Grimmauld Place, y la siguiente noche, pues también. Es hasta el tercer día cuando Draco le deja hablar sin lanzarle algún opuggno.

- Me ha encantado tu regalo, es hermoso. Vamos Draco, sólo ha sido una broma, es porque he estado algo jodido, sabes, pensé que me engañabas con Bruno.

- ¿Bruno? ¿quién carajos es Bruno?

- Tu amante francés, un decererebrado jugador de quidditch.

- Otra vez con tus problemas mentales, Potter. Hasta cuando me vas a seguir inventando amantes extranjeros, y cada vez escoges nombres más idiotas. Si alguien es la mujer en ésta relación, seguro que eres tú con esos celos sin sentido. Mira que dudar de la hombría de un Malfoy, ya voy a mostrarte ahora lo que es un verdadero hombre, Potter.

Draco le empuja sobre la cama y le besa como si lo estuviera atacando, con fuerza, con rabia. Al día siguiente, Neville recibe una lechuza muy temprano en su oficina de San Mungo, es Harry que le pide que le envíe "esa" poción para "ya sabe que", el chico ríe mientras toma un par de frascos de un estante y los envuelve para enviarlos con la misma lechuza. ¿Harry le ha inventado un nuevo amante a Malfoy?, supone que tendrá que avisarle a Ron que el jefe de aurores no irá hoy a trabajar, por orden médica, no es que se pueda combatir contra las artes oscuras si no se puede caminar con propiedad, aunque tampoco es que sea una enfermedad tener el culo destrozado.


	22. Reto 2 Again! xD

**Reto:**** #02 – La infancia que no tuviste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes<strong>: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Lily Luna Potter.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Género:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, como un regalo para Harry en su día.

* * *

><p><strong>Fotografías.<strong>

Lily Luna está frente a la mesa del salón en Grimmauld Place, últimamente le ha dado por mirar las fotografías familiares, incluso le ha pedido a todos sus tíos que les envíen algunas, está pensando hacer un gran álbum familiar, más grande que el libro de historia de la magia.

- Papi, ¿por qué no hay fotos de cuando eras niño?

- Hay varias en el álbum de Hogwarts que te envió la tía Hermione.

- No, cuándo eras más chiquito, así como Louis.

- Ah, pues verás… emmm… debí dejarlas en casa del tío Dudley.

- Vaya, es un problema que al tío no le agradan las lechuzas, ¿crees que podríamos llamarle para ver si nos envía unas, de forma muggle?

- Claro, claro. Pero es probable que no las tenga ya, cariño. Han pasado muchos años.

- Seguro que las tiene papi, todas las familias guardan ese tipo de recuerdos.

- Tienes razón, princesa.

La pequeña pelirroja le da una deslumbrante sonrisa a su padre y vuelve a concentrarse en el álbum en sus manos, hay que buscar la forma de organizar las fotos, tal vez por época o por familias.

Desde la cocina, Ginny ha escuchado la conversación y se ha acercado a la puerta del salón, ve cómo Harry observa a Lily con ojos tristes, una mirada nostálgica que ha visto antes, cuando el pelinegro recuerda sus primeros años de vida.

Sabe que le ha mentido a Lily, esperando tal vez que a la niña se le olvide el asunto de las fotografías. Porque no existen, en Privet Drive no hay ningún álbum familiar que incluya a Harry, porque para sus tíos, todos esos años, Harry no fue parte de su familia.

Ginny siente cómo su corazón se estremece un poco, huye hacia la cocina cuando las lágrimas corres por sus mejillas. Le parte el alma saber que Harry no disfrutó de su infancia, que no tuvo una. Es tan buen padre, un mago extraordinario, un maravilloso ser humano. Pero ha sufrido tanto, era tan pequeño y estaba tan sólo.

No pudo empezar a vivir hasta después de los diecisiete años, antes sólo fue el elegido, viviendo según los planes que otros trazaban para su destino, obligado a ser el salvador del mundo mágico, a sacrificarse por el bien de todos.

Ahora es feliz, puede verlo, cuando está en el jardín jugando con sus pequeños, riendo a carcajadas; puede sentirlo, cuando le besa cada noche como si fuera la primera vez. Sabe que no puede cambiar su pasado, no podrá devolverle la infancia que le fue arrebatada.

Pero puede darle un futuro, como cada día desde que unieron sus vidas, debe ser fuerte, como él lo fue al defenderlos a todos, ahora es su turno de protegerle, incluso de sus propios demonios.

Ginny seca sus lágrimas con un toque de varita y regresa al salón, Lily sigue inmersa en las fotografías, Harry parece volver a estar concentrado en la lectura del profeta. Toca suavemente el hombro de su esposo que recibe con gusto el suave beso de la pelirroja.

- Lo amo, Señor Potter.

Puede ver su mirada sorprendida ante el repentino gesto, luego lo entiende, porque sus mentes hace mucho que son una sola, la mirada de agradecimiento que le dedica es tan hermosa como la sonrisa que ahora porta. Le toma por la cintura para sentarla en regazo y volver a besarla.

- También la amo, Señora Potter.

Lily Luna les mira embelesada, ve como sus padres ríen como colegiales, enamorados. Decide que el primer álbum a realizar será el de la familia Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Se me había olvidado por completo que me faltaba una historia más que subir, espero que les hayan gustado mis entradas para el Harrython 2011 :D

Pueden agregarme en Pottermore si quieren! podemos divertirnos en los duelos! soy ReliquiaDraconis31, he quedado en Slytherin!

Si les han gustado los caps y tienen tiempo, coméntenme en un review, ando un poco floja de ideas así que si tienen peticiones de fics con gusto escribo! Besos xx


End file.
